Lee's Adventures in Gamindustri (Season 1)
by HyperPlus
Summary: (Hi. This is my first ever fanfiction. It may not look good as all the others but, I'll do my very best. In case if you see any incorrect spelling or if the plot doesn't make any sense, I'll try to fix it. This fanfiction is about a human teenage boy named Lee who loves watching Hyperdimension Neptunia. He's on his computer watching those videos and he surprisingly sees a portal.)


Chapter 1

The story begins in the real world when Lee was at home and on his computer watching random Hyperdimension Neptunia videos. He seems to enjoy them very well. He likes anime/manga, video games, and is mostly... a friendly person. He felt a bit thirsty and decides to go to the kitchen to grab a drink. After he gets his soda and going back to use his computer, he surprisingly sees a mysterious purple-pinkish portal. He puts his soda down and wonders how in the world would a portal enter in his house. Then suddenly, someone came out of the portal. It was a gothic woman with a hat and had long hair. Lee was surprised and confused. As the gothic woman regains her consciousness, he sees the teenager and had a devious smirk on her face.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Lee suspiciously. The gothic lady looked directly at his eyes and replied in the meanest way possible.

"That's none of your concern! What's more important is that I am very busy." The gothic lady grabbed Lee's arm violently and he didn't do a thing to break free.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing!? Let go of me!"

"Never. You're coming with me. This is part of my plan.

"What plan?" Before the gothic lady could say anything, she threw Lee into the portal and she also entered in the portal.

-Meanwhile, in Gamindustri...-

Neptune and Noire are constantly arguing on who's better in a game of chess. They played 7 times and Neptune completely lost through every single one of them. She does not understand any kind of strategy that she can use.

"Seriously, Neptune? Again? We played 7 times already. You're not good at this game at all"

"Well, you didn't tell me the rules of this game.

"I just did! You didn't want to listen! You were all like 'blah, blah, blah' and you didn't care one bit!"

"Well excuse me if this was a waste of time!"

As they both rose up from their seats, they started to argue more. Blanc got up from the couch and sighed deeply. She didn't like this at all and covered her ears to make sure she doesn't hear a thing. All she was doing is reading a book. Plutia also got up from the couch and did not like to see her friends argue.

"Aww... why must they always fight like this?"

"Because they do this every week." replied Blanc furiously.

"I must say, they sure are something" added Vert as she starts to wake up.

After 15 minutes of pointlessly fighting, they finally stopped and sighed. Noire was sick and tired of arguing at Neptune. They both looked at each other then the others.

"Well, at least they stopped fighting. What should we do now?" asked Blanc.

"I suggest some video games" replied Vert.

"Well... I just want to go back to my nation" Noire groaned in despair.

"It's a good thing your nation is not one thing to worry about" Neptune giggled a bit.

"Shut up!" Noire stomped her feet a bit furiously.

"Oh come on, Noire. Surely you just-" But before Neptune could finish her sentence, a mysterious portal appeared in the skies.

Everyone looked up and was surprised. Neptune smiled a bit but then had a surprised face as to wonder what is in that portal.

"Whoa! Check it out! It's a huge oval!" said Neptune.

"No, you stupid idiot! It's a portal!" replied Blanc.

"Wow... it looks pretty" Plutia smiled.

"This could be bad..." Noire felt a bit nervous.

As the portal starts to get a bit bigger, a person pops out of the portal and starts falling hundreds of feet in the air and screams. It was Lee and he does not know where to land. His eyesight is a bit blurry and he could hardly see anything in the skies.

"Is that... a shooting star?" asked Neptune.

"Whatever it is, it's heading straight at us!" shouted Noire.

Lee still screamed through hundreds of feet and says "Move move move! Get out of the way!" The others quickly ran to safety except Noire. Noire remembers something extremely horrible in her memories. As she sees the person up close, she is completely frightened and couldn't move out of the way. A loud crash erupts making Lee land on the tsundere girl. He tries to regain his consciousness and shakes his head several times to get a better vision.

"Ugh... did someone turned off the lights" Lee felt dizzy after a few seconds then feels his head.

"Whoa! Who is that?" asked Neptune.

"It must be a person." replied Vert. "Come on, let's check it out" And as she said that, they all got out of their hiding spots and decided to observe the scene. They were all surprised to see a male person land on Noire.

"Well, this is new." said Blanc. "Who is this?"

"Oh my... it's a fan!" Neptune jumped for joy.

"Huh...? What?" Lee rubbed his eyes and alas, he was not dreaming as he saw the CPUs. He looked at every single one of them (including Plutia) and was surprised.

"Mayyybe... he's friendly" asked Plutia.

"Who knows? Who are you?" Blanc questioned this very seriously.

As Lee stood up and onto his feet, he was a bit nervous. But, he had to take this very seriously.

"Uh... Hi. Well, my name is Lee. Nice to meet you." He gave a bow to everyone.

"Hmm... I see. Oh, by the way, you landed on Noire" said Blanc.

"I landed on who now?"

"Yeah... you landed on her" said Neptune.

"What are you talking about?"

All of them told Lee to turn around and as he did, he surprisingly sees the girl flat face on the ground in a bit of pain.

"Oh... my. Is she okay?"

"Don't worry, I think she'll be just fine." said Neptune.

"Yeah... and we should probably get going" asked Vert.

"Sounds good to me." replied Blanc. All of them walked away and head back to their nations except Plutia.

As Noire started to get up again, her face was bright red and filled with extreme anger. She turned around and stared at Lee then she was extremely surprised. She feared that he was a criminal or villain. Noire called the guards and she pointed to Lee. She told the guards to arrest Lee and they nodded in agreement and then they started to grab Lee's arms and took him away. Plutia was a bit sad. Noire looked at Plutia.

"Oh don't give me that face Plutia, you know he was going to do... Not that I like him or anything!"

"Aww... but, we didn't get to know who he was and what he-"

"I don't care! He was going to rape me! All men are such perverts! He's one of them. End of story"

"But... I think he-"

"Plutia, you wouldn't like it someone threatens you, right?"

"Well, that's true but-"

"Alright then. He's a pervert! Now, let's leave it at that."

Plutia tried her best to reason Noire and think this over but, she wouldn't listen as she went downstairs to her home nation. The guards locked Lee away inside the Lastation cells which was hired by maximum security. This ensures that people that are locked up cannot escape. As the guards threw Lee inside the prison cells, his head hit face first from a wall and it made him unconscious.

Meanwhile, Plutia was trying her best to explain to Noire and she didn't care at all of what she had to say. This is bad news...

A few hours have passed and Lee started to open his eyes again. The major downside to this is that the blow to his head damaged most of his memories. Now, he doesn't know who the CPUs are. He doesn't know where he is at and he doesn't know who threw him inside the portal back in the real world. Worst of all, he doesn't know who he is. It's like he now has amnesia.

Now, he needs to find a way out of this.


End file.
